


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is an imposition for some and by Christmas Eve Nick is feeling far from celebratory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I'll Follow You Into The Dark  
> Character/Pairing: Nick Cutter (Past Nick/Stephen)  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Christmas is an imposition for some and by Christmas Eve Nick is feeling far from celebratory.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was All The Trimmings. The title comes from Death Cab For Cutie.  
> Warnings: Depression and Suicide  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Every channel seemed to be showing something festive. Without Stephen, the jokes fell flat and Christmas songs felt false. There was no tree this year, no tins of biscuits or chocolates. Last year they'd teased one another about putting on weight.

His colleagues were kind but just didn't understand how much it hurt to come home to this place every day and see reminders of Stephen. Rationally he knew grief should subside but it was getting increasingly more difficult to remember ever having felt whole.

A family visiting the cemetery on Boxing Day found Nick's body sprawled across Stephen's grave.


End file.
